


I have always wanted to have a neighbor just like you

by timetravellingmonarch



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Sickfic, the most beautiful man in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingmonarch/pseuds/timetravellingmonarch
Summary: She must have his apartment bugged. That’s the only way her timing could be so perfect. As Cassian looked down at his phone, buzzing insistently with Abelita’s picture on the screen, he weighed the option of just getting back under his blanket pile.No, Cassian. Jyn is coming back soon.His best chance was to answer the phone now because Abeulita would not stop until she heard from him.





	I have always wanted to have a neighbor just like you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Day for a Neighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337017) by [ephemera (incognitajones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera). 
  * Inspired by [This amazing sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348522) by sambargestuff. 
  * Inspired by [and immediately following this prompt fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348528) by ephemera (incognitajones). 



> I’m kind of in love with this story line and was bored so I wrote more? I probably butchered the characters and I panicked at the end, but it’s literally the first thing I’ve ever written so be kind :P
> 
> Title from the same song as the story this was inspired by because I lack originality.

She must have his apartment bugged. That’s the only way her timing could be so perfect. As Cassian looked down at his phone, buzzing insistently with Abelita’s picture on the screen, he weighed the option of just getting back under his blanket pile. _No, Cassian. Jyn is coming back soon._ His best chance was to answer the phone now because Abeulita would not stop until she heard from him.

 

“Hello, Abuelita” Cassian grit out before collapsing into a fit of coughing.

 

“Cassian? Are you there? What’s happening?” As Cassian struggled to gain control of his breathing again he could hear his grandmother’s concern.

 

“I’m here, sorry. I’m just a little sick is all.”

 

“How sick? Do you need me to come over? I can have Mrs. Hernandez drive me right away-“

 

“No! No, it’s okay, you don’t have to bother Mrs. Hernandez. I will be fine-“

 

It’s this moment that Jyn comes back. She lets herself into the apartment, eyes scanning over the living room until they land on Cassian. As she comes closer, he can see that she brought more than just tea, hands full of medicine and a thermometer. He can still hear his grandmother’s voice coming through the phone, but he’s transfixed on the sight of Jyn in his apartment.

 

“You’re supposed to be laying down you know” Jyn huffs as she empties her supplies onto the coffee table. She eyes the blankets before giving him a pointed look.

 

When she shows no signs of backing down, Cassian slowly lowers himself back onto the couch and attempts to pull up the blankets. A sudden crash tears his focus from the soft material under his fingers. _The phone. You’re still on the phone Andor, get it together._ Cassian reaches for the phone, but Jyn is faster. Abuelita is louder now, demanding answers to what happened, likely thinking the worst.

 

Jyn tries to hand the phone back to Cassian, but another coughing fit makes him unable to answer the hysterics coming through. Cassian watches as Jyn bites her bottom lip, clearly debating something, before slowly bringing his phone up to her ear. “Um, hi. Cassian’s okay, he just dropped the phone.” The silence coming from the other end of the call is deafening. Cassian bites back a groan and closes his eyes. _Why the hell did I answer the phone?_

 

There’s another beat of silence, and then Abuelita’s voice comes back sounding much happier than before. “Oh, and who is this? My Cassian is single so you must be his very pretty neighbour that he brought soup to. Am I right?” Cassian keeps his eyes closed. He doesn’t want to see the expression on Jyn’s face at his grandmother’s comment. _If the couch could swallow me whole right now, that’d be great._ “I was going to come over and take care of him, but if you’re there then I know he’s in good hands. Tell my grandson that I expect a call later!”

 

The connection clicks off before Jyn can even reply, and the two of them are left in the awkward silence it creates. Cassian slips one eye open to peek at Jyn. He watches as she seems to shake off the shock of the call and reaches for the thermometer. When she turns back around, Jyn catches his gaze. Cassian opens his eyes and resettles himself trying to come up with some apology or explanation that won’t make things worse. He doesn’t need to bother though. Jyn powers through what’s left of the tense situation and is suddenly perched on the coffee table in front of him, brushing his hair back to take his temperature.

 

Once the thermometer beeps, Cassian hears Jyn mutter a number under her breath and sets it back down. “Is it bad?” he manages to choke out.

 

Jyn blushes a little and looks down at her hands before replying. “I don’t really know. You’re supposed to take your temperature when you’re sick, but after that I’m kind of lost.”

 

“Me too” Cassian chuckles. Jyn joins in and it manages to dissipate the last awkward air still lingering. She hands him the cup of tea, which he sips at slowly, sighing in relief as the congestion pulls back enough that he can almost breathe normally again. “This is great. Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, well it’s the least I can do after what you did for me.” Jyn gives him a shy smile then stands. “I should let you rest but…you know where to find me.” With one last look back at Cassian, Jyn quietly slips out the door.

 

Cassian’s sick. He still has a scratchy throat and could be coughing up a lung…but right now being sick doesn’t seem that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> When I talk about the thermometer I'm thinking of a thermometer gun that has a little laser thing that you point at stuff with. Not the typical thermometer under the tongue tool.


End file.
